Mystery Dungeon Mayhem Vol 1
by Intelcubes
Summary: Five children venture forward in what is assumed to be their end. Arceus has lost it and has created anew daring adventure. Not to be confused with the MBS. rated T for whole story for violence and occasional swearing.
1. Prologue: A disaster approaches

Prolougue: A disaster approaches

The inventors of multiverse jumping perfect thier machine that proved thier theories. These inventors, not what you'd expect. They were innovators, inguenuine, mavericks, supernovas, knights, destroyers, helpers, hitmen, marked men, anything you'd not and so expect.

Most importantly, they were children. Children who had bet everything and entered the world of mystery dungeons. They met a disaster that had just started to unravel and destroy them.

...

...

...

...tHaT dIsAsTeR wAs ShAdOw ArCeUs


	2. Ep1: What works and what doesn't Part 1

Episode 1: What works and what doesn't (Part 1)

A mudkip stared into a vast greenland, confused of everythig, EVEN confused about being confused.

"What?" he spout out, "What? What? wut? WHAT?" That was all he knew how to say, "What? whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?" Then he looked to his neck. He saw five glass vials and a sign saying *drink to remember*. Able to conprehend this, he drank one of the vials and his life, one second a year, flashed before his eyes...

And he realized...

(Malik's PoV)

The mudkip is ME! I realized a problem had happened while my friends and I had traveled through the wormhole.

"Hayden, Hally, Isaac, John! WHERE ARE YOU!" It probably was no use; If I had lost my memory in that trip, so did they. Since I was stuck here, all Mudkip-y, I just went foward.

Unknown Time Later...

I'm starting to lose hope in going this direction.

_Hally, Hayden, I have no regrets on this trip, _I flashbacked, _I will find you two first if that's how things are goin' down. I won't quit wihout a mental fight._

I regained composure and just plain charged foward, until I ran into a rattata, literally. I just bashed heads with it. regardless, it was now angry.

"The heck, bro?!" He exclaimed, "I'm looking for stuff, and you ram into me like a mareep,"

"Sorry, guy, but-" I attempted to apologize

"BUT NOTHING!" he Interrupted, "you owe me a battle for your first strike. So, come at me, bro!"

"that's not rational but I'll take you!" I rushed staight at the rattata and landed a direct hit.

_Okay, I wish I knew how to use __**Water Gun**__, _I thought,_ but this should work, _In a moment, I threw a heap of mud at the rattata. It attempted to dodge. but was smothered.

_So, how do I use __**Water Gun**__. Wait, maybe If I... _I inhaled deeply and attempted to exhale with a spray of water ejected instead. Not able to dodge this either, the rattata got soaked beyond recongnition. When I finally figured out how to stop using water gun (Of course closing your mouth,) I spoke,

"now stay outta my kitchen, ya filthy rat!" and with that I continued foward. Instead of sprinting, I headed foward in a regular way, just foward. Not long later, I start smelling something really sweet.

_Smells like cinammon, _I thought, _no wait, spice. Nah it's Cinnamon spice! _I started making like a growlitheand sniffed the whole scene. I kept to the ground until the grass got too tall.

_must be the work of a grass pokemon, _I thought, I looked up for a moment and saw a leaf. the leaf was attached to...

...A Chikorita! A closer inspection showed that the Chikorita was munching on an apple, a green one. It noticed and said.

"who are you?" she softly spoke

"well, who are you?" I questioned back

" I don't know," wait a minute. She speaks softly and has amnesia. Hally!

"You need to drink this, then," I demanded, flashing the vial.

"No. I won't," uh oh, she's still defensive, EVEN WITH AMNESIA, "You're gonna poison me, aren't you?"

"wait-" she already was running for the hills, "wait, don't-!"

"I DON'T WANT IT!" with a swing of a leaf, many sharp leaves came hurddling towards me. **Razor Leaf! **I jumped back and dodged, but Hally got farther away.

_Dang, _I contemplated, _It's over now, she'll be impossible to find. _my head was drooping, but I took one look up to see a cave, _Yes! It's not over! but is this cave what I think it is, oh no, oh no no nononononono! Ok, I have to do this, to save Hally. RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

**tHe FiRsT mYsTeRy DuNgEoN...**

**What will Malik face? and will Hally get her memory back?**

**Find out in part 2 of episode 1**


	3. Ep2: What works and what doesn't part 2

Episode 2: What works and what doesn't (Part 2)

(Malik's PoV)

"Hally," I mutter to myself, why must you be so bashful, even without your memory?" I just stared at the cave opening at which Hally ran through. I was very upset from the inside; I was about to return her memories to her and she ran away. so now I'm about to go into cave after her when I noticed a sign attached to side of the cave:

* * *

Mystery Dungeon: Underground Grasslands

Type correlation: Ground, Grass, Normal

Difficulty: WEAK

level correlation: 2-3

Floors: 3 going underground

(No Special Territory)

* * *

-Exploration Team Federation Scouting Report

"Well, that's nice to know that I'LL BE FIGHTING GRASS TYPES..." I frowned as I reluctantly entered in the Underground Grasslands...

* * *

F1B

Immediatley I was swarmed by Sunkern. The Weakest of all pokemon... RAGE TIME! I blasted Water Gun straight at one and started using the reverse propulsion theory that popped up in my head and started bounding and KO'ing off each of those little annoyances like a pinball.

2 minutes later...

I had managed to bound off The walls right into the stairs going downward **(A/N: I have a very resillient body, even in this form) **close to the stairs I had found a seed and picked up, seeing as though I didn't know the Native plants and wanted to have Hally research them when this ordeal was over. so I continued...

* * *

F2B

This time I headed through a winding corridor, just to run into a Diglett. I tried another water gun, but it disappeared. But then the ground shifted around me as I fell through, hearing laughter,

"Stupid Diglett, I'll KEEL YOU! AAHHH..."

* * *

F3B

I landed through another floor, just to see an empty hole, "CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD..." then...

* * *

The Underground Roots

... I fell through a hole just to land in front of Hally, _finally, _I thought, this was too important to speak of details. "Hally! there you are!"

"You..." She muttered, "please stop stalking me. It's creepy, rude, and also... who's Hally..."

"whup... Well sorry, but you're Hally, I'm your friend Malik, and you must remember!"

"Don't make me... drink that you... stalker!" uh..oh...

**BATTLE TIME! Vs. Hally!**

Immediatley, Leaves wizzed towards me! I leaped backwards, evading them. _More razor leaves. _I rushed foward and Hally leapt to the right sending more razor leaves. Rinse and repeat 3 times and I got tired, _Crud! I can't get hit by Razor leaves, or I'll probably die of plant absorbtion __**(A/N: Grass type versus Water, duhhh) **__or maybe... _Immediatley I prepared a ball of mud for mud-slap, but instead placed it in front of me. While avoiding razor leaves thrown amuck by Hally, I started planting more large mud balls, right until I came back to the beginning; I had surrounded Hally.

"Now will you take it?" I was replied to by a Razor leaf, at which I promptly ducked behind the mud. I moved to behind another mud ball, "Please anawer to my face and not to the earth," dodged another leaf and moved to a ball behind her, "If you would take the vial, you wouldn't miss me with friendship or leaves," this time, Hally didn't fling another leaf, and her reaction went along by the words _This stalker won't quit... I'm really scared! _I saw Hally's sweat from repeatedly using razor leaf get absorbed by her leaf, giving me an idea...

"**Water **you waiting for to attack me?" I sprayed a gush of water on Hally, and instanly her leaf absorbed most of it and landed right in her face, preventing razor leaf. Then, I tried to force-feed the rememberance vial but Hally resisted agraet deal, so finally I just plain tackled her to the ground. I tried again to force-feed the vial only...

That she knocked it out of my hands,

"NO!" I screamed right before the liquid landed on her leaf, but then Hally stopped struggling for a moment, "What the..."

"Umm... Malik?" Hally murmurred

"Oh, hello again Hally," I spoke plainly

"Hello... You're..." when she noticed our current position, I immediatley got donkey kicked followed by a shriek, "M-m-malik! you were!..." I didn't bother to listen since I got launched straight into solid bark. The seed that I picked up, I dropped right next to Hally. As I recovered, I noticed the seed glow a deep red. Hally seemed to notice right after getting out of her state of withdawling shock **(A/N: Hally happens to keep her face buried into after a very embarrasing... no any embarrasing situation...)**

"Um... Malik, why is that seed glowing," just then, the seed started to crack with large white flashes, and...

* * *

ThE sEeD eXpLoDeD...

* * *

**Okay, then in the next Chapter you will find out our fate in a new POV! To my classmates, WATCH OUT...!**


	4. Ep3: Lilliville: Hally gets her licks in

**Malik:don't think there's anything between me and Hally, please!**

**Hally:...uhh...**

**Malik: on with the story! sorry... Hally...**

* * *

**Episode 3: Lilliville**

**(Hally's PoV [A/N: finally!])**

So, right after the surprise that nearly ended us, we landed right on The edge of the hole we were just in, no it was more of a hole-like crater... full of roots. But now we looked at nowhere but grass.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry," Malik apologized after we both recovered. Being a very considerate friend, Malik didn't want to be disrespectful of personal space, and after what just happened after I remembered... just don't,

"...Well, aside from **that, **may I have an explanation of where, how, and why?" I said in a very soft tone. It's how I talk to people most of the time; in a very calm mood. The only time I do talk regularly is when it's invention related.

"Well, think to back when we traveled through the wormhole, not only did we get attacked by the one and only Arceus, he sapped our memmories," Malik stated seriously. Yeah... we were in a bad moment here

"OH, yeah, but..." I started to protest, "The way he attacked us... It seemed so abnormal in many ways. If he really is the creator of this world, he wouldn't just plain attack like a rabid dog..."

"Yeah, you're right," Malik agreed. We always would agree if there's something out of place, "If Arceus wanted us dead, he or it'd use judgement on us instead of using an explosive attack like that..."

"Well, what should we do then..." I worried. We were in a problem here since the wormhole was our only ticket back, "... because this is not good...at all..."

"Well, first we need to find Hayden, Isaac, and John; we can't leave them without their memories," then his seriousness lifted, "besides, we should enjoy this high opportunity as Pokemon," I was about to smile, but then I remembered...

"but how? What should I-" but then we noticed a red-orange pillar shoot diagonally into the sky from a distance, "Wh-wh-what was The-At!" Malik then started dashing.

"I say we go check it out, let's go!" he proclaimed. So as per usual, we were back to our dash of adventure... I won't back down now! "By the way, I'll explain more when everything calms down..."

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

Malik and I made it to the gates of a small village. There was a very mossy sign labled "Lilliville" on an wooden arch. It crossed my mind that the town might be abandoned but then...

"Why hello there, travelers!" A Wooper shouted. I jumped whie Malik turned to him to talk,

"Hello there!" Malik replied, "What'sup?"

"Well, if you noticed that blast of fire, a annoying Cyndaquil has been destroying the center of our village, Lillight forest. It is a mystery dungeon. The problem about that is that the highest point of the forest is part of the River of Light. If he topples a tree up there, there will be a problem,"

"...What kind of problem?" I asked, then the Wooper's face turned to a frown.

"Well..." he started, but his voice trailed off, like mine would, " I **can't **say, but I suggest you don't go there yourself," Malik grinned in a suspicious way; not like him.

"**Well, **what if my friend here beats you in battle, huh?" Malik proposed. I immediatley turned to him mortified, "_Don't worry,_" he wispered to me, "_this is the __**perfect **__opportunity to see what you're made of, and if you fail, I can still KO him," _

"Hmmm..." The Wooper contemplated, "Fine then. HEY EVERYONE! BATTLE TIME!" all of sudden, to my sheer disapproval, all kinds of marsh pokemon showed up. about 25 or so surrounded in a circle around the Wooper and I. Now... **Now** I was frightened.

"_Ma-lik-what-do-I-do?" _I stammered.

"_Ok, stop quivering and follow my directions when the battle begins_" he whispered back. just then a Lotad waddled inbetween The Wooper and I, and...

**"IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE! OUR TWO COMPETITORS WILL BE FIGHTING FOR: PERMISSION TO ENTER LILLIGHT FOREST! AND NOW OUR COMPETITORS! JOE THE WOOPER! ***applause* **VERSUS HALLY THE CHIKORITA **(A/N: How did it know my name?) *silence* **BEGIN!"**

"Wait," Malik ordered. I just standed there, as he ordered, waiting for Joe to attack... Due to the large crowd, I shuddered. Then,

"Dodge right!" Malik shouted as Joe launched like a missle, head-first, towards me. But, seeing as though Malik wanted me to dogde w/o a good counter-attack solution, I jumped...Right on top of Joe. I bounded off... Just in time to see Joe fill his mouth with marshy mud. Everyone laughed until Joe spat the mud out, and then some.

"Block with your leaf!" Mallik ordered. I hadn't tried using my leaf yet... Really I didn't realize I was a Chikorita until we were running to Lilliville. So now... I thought focusing my leaf like an extra limb. It felt wierd, but I raised my leaf to the front of my head.

*smash* the impact of the mud sounded exactly like if you said smash with a whisper, only with more volume. I was thinking to the times I watched pokemon and I thought, _as a low level chikorita, I probably know Razor Leaf, and before we left the crater, I saw leaves stuck to the soil... so, lemme try this! _I swung my leaf as if tossing a frisbee, and voila, sickle-shaped leaves flew towards Joe. They missed though... Everyone started cheering and jeering.

"I think you got it now!" Malik joined in. But in an instant, the Wooper went in for another headbutt. I dodged, but...

*BONK!* "OW!" ...Joe hit Malik and knocked him into the depths of the crowd. I was worried since he knew what to do. So as Joe kept trying to headbutt me, I just ran circles around him to dodge. But eventually, he caught up and started a headbutt frenzy.

"OW!" "OOF!" "EEK!", and then i felt dizzy. All i saw were blurs and stars as I toppled over. Did I faint? It was fairly debatable. But what did happen... Focus. All I felt like at that moment was focusing, even though I had developed a headache over the headbutts. And then, my leaf pratically possessed me. I saw a green glow emanate from it, but couldn't actually see it (for it was standing up straight). Then I rushed at Joe and lost it...

* * *

**Some minutes later...**

I only returned to my senses when the headache pulsed in crazy rhythm. But I noticed that I had KO'd Joe! Then Malik rushed over and nearly tackled me. The crowd was oblivious since Joe (who seemed to be thier best battler,) was out cold.

"Woah! You did it!" he shouted, "and without my help at the last one!" his excitement kept me from groaning from the headache that worsened further.

"But wha-what happened?" I stammered softly

"What happened?! **You ****just obliterated Joe with Leaf Blade! ****LEAF. BLADE!**" he seemed surprised himself, meaning that there was something unusual that I couldn't figure out, "A Chikorita cannot pull that off, so how did you do it!?"

"well, err-" I pushed past my headache to realize what happened, "I remember just focusing, and well after that, nothing,"

"well, try it again," Malik insisted, "It's important to know how to use attacks, at least for the time being," So, even though the headache was throbbing, I focused in on my leaf until I saw the glowing again, "woah, That is amazing!" he continued

"hmm, I guess so," I said. Then I tried seeing if I could move my leaf in a variety of slashes, all of them following a _Woosh! _sound.

"Hey! Don't point it at me!" Malik cried when the edge of my leaf was right at his face. I giggled,

"Ahem," Joe said, appearing back into the inside of the crowd (after many attempts to awaken him), "well, you bested me, Hally, was it? Well then if you believe you can solve our cyndaquil problem, I'll leave you and Malik to it,"

"Well okay then," Malik replied, "we'd should get going, though to see what's up, then," he turned to walk but,

"Wait!" Joe shouted. Malik did a complete 180, "That was a great battle, and you did do some cool coaching (referring to Malik). At least let us give you a meal,"

"Well in that case, let's eat!" Malik cheered

* * *

**12 or so minutes later, in one of Lilliville's flat-like buildings...**

Right at this moment we were eating a lunch that was mostly fruits and veggies. Of course, Malik blew straight through three helpings before being full. *belch* The food here wasn't too different from our world. Notably, all the fruits and veggies are referred to as berries, even though a lot of the berries are distinctly fruit. (I don't even need any DNA testing to be sure.) The berries seemed to have a restorative property, since my headache had disappeared. Once I was done, we just talked about what Malik refers to as battle strategies, mostly about my new attack, leaf blade. And then we finally got up to get to our task.

"Thanks a lot," we said in unison

"Well, we just want to be nice," Joe replied. We were about head off when something had caught my eye. It was a case-like container. It looked as though it seemed it was untouched for a while but at the same time, it looked very vividly colored with streaks of pink and green on a white background. The strap was also white.

"Hey, ah, what is that?" I pointed a paw at the bag

"Oh...well, It's a bag," Joe replied, "I really can't say much else. It's like I don't remember it ever being there, but it's like I've known it's been here for a long time. It doesn't belong to us Lillivians, so you can't take it if you want..."

"Well I guess we'll take it, then," I accepted. the bag went around my neck and strappped to my side; almost like a perfect fit. If we were going to be searching for our friends, we might as well take something to carry samples of this world until we find a way back, "Thanks again!"

"yeah," Joe answered, "here's to stopping the cyndaquil!" And with that we rushed into Lillight Forest, bag at my side. This was going to be what Malik would call "supreme awesomeness"!

* * *

**To Be CoNtInUeD.:.**

**Malik: Sorry for the slow update. School needs to calm it's...**

**Hally: FREEZIE! * Malik becomes iced over* Well, you'll find out who the darn cyndaquil is. (I can't believe it was him...)**


	5. Ep4: Flashback No 1

**Malik: Before we head off to Lillight forest, Hally and I would like to do 2 things**

**Hally: Well, first, for those of you keeping up w/ the story, We'd like to hear suggestions for episodes post Volume 1. The Main storyline is already thought out, but we'd like to do sidequest episodes. Send any suggestions through Malik's (Intelcubes') PM inbox.**

**Malik: And also, this episode will actually be a flashback episode. These explain what happened right before Hally, Hayden, John, Isaac (known on fanfiction as Proflame), and I got turned into Pokemon. The larger the Flashback no.,the farther back the flashback is (since I will try to put them out of order). The farthest back will be no. 12. So now you know.**

**Both: Today's is;**

* * *

**Episode 4: Flashback no 1.; The wormhole**

**Malik's PoV**

* * *

We had finally done it; 66 and 2/3 days in total of hurt feelings, synergy, resonance of auras, explosive backfires, redesigns, and Mountain Dew and Root beer chuggs finally allowed the greatest technology that Hally and I have built, both seperate and together. This device **(A/N: we didn't decide an actual name yet) **is able to locate wormholes linking to other universes (or worlds, as a layman term) from our own and then pull ouruniverse's end of the wormhole right to our device; it is truly amazing.

But we tried the most stupid idea we've come up with relating to the device. Due to us and our friends' love of Pokemon, we went on an immediate test of it. Hayden and John, our friends, heard the news and insisted we immediatley headed to the Universe of the Pokemon worlds. Really, though, Hayden did most of the insisting since John thought he had better things to do, that S.O.B.

Anyways, now we were in the wormhole, falling.

"So, we just fall?" Hayden asked

"Well, yes and no," Hally and I said in unison. Hally let me continue,"We're falling because we entered the wormhole from one end, and with wormholes, you fall from on end to the other, both ways. But we don't know the direction the wormhole is going in, since it's wrapped around us. We could be falling upwards, downwards, sideways, any direction you can think of,"

"What?" my brother, Isaac, said. He had decided to tag along at the last moment. I only let him join since being the Dofus he is, he might close the wormhole, dooming our return. Anywho, I answered his request with no reply. So that closed any conversation until...

"Uhh, how long is this going to take?" John had the audacity to ask, Hally answered before I had the chance to hover over and punch his face,

"We cant say for sure," her reply,"It could be from a second longer, could be a millenia, can't say we didn't warn you," In fact, we warned them exactly 19 times since they had the idea to tag-along, "really you might want take a seat in an air chair, this could take awhile," And just then, I felt another presence nearby, though faint,

"Anyone feel anything weird?" Isaac and I interrupted at almost the same time,

"Umm... You all may want a look at this..." Hayden said in a shaking voice. We all looked in his direction to see a bright hole pop in the wormhole, "What is it?" he asked as we tried to hover away from it. It was no use though; the wormhole kept us from moving away from this hole. Suddenly, The hole (or rather tear: it's hard to tell) became completely shadowed over and became darker than the rather dim wormhole. This was rather petrifying, so nobody uttered a word. Then, even though it was hard to notice, the shadow started reaching out. That part of the shawdow broke off, and started taking shape. It started to form a four-legged figure. It was like a deer, minus the antlers. Instead, what formed on it was similar to a double-ringed hoop, clenching around the shadow's midsection. Then the shawdows disappeared around the hoop object. It was probably metallic and was colored a dark purple that just reeked of darkness; colorless gems appeared in areas where the outer hoop and beams leading to the inner hoop met. We landed on an Illusion of ground, though it hadn't really been noticed yet due to the shadow

"_Oh no,_" I managed to mutter, already knowing what was about to appear. In an insant, the shadows disappeared from the creature and revealed a very essence of darkness.

"It's Arceus!" Everyone except me screamed

"No, we are about to die," I said in my most serious tone, "But I can't believe it was even possible," It wasn't White and Black anymore. It was Darkness purple and colorless. It. Was. Shawdow. Arceus.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" Arceus roared. I almost fainted, "YOU HUMANS HAVE TAINTED THIS LAND. IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU. IT BELONGS TO US!"

"_Everyone get ready to run!" _I whispered to the faintest tone. Everyone did hear me though.

"NOW...BE FOREVER WIPED FROM EXISTENCE!" Shadow Arceus chanted. Following it were a chain of explosives made from shadows. Hayden, Hally, and I were swift enough to dodge the shad-plosion (since it practically was following our every move),but Isaac and John were hit by the same explosion from their unrediness. They got launched and just plain fell out of the wormhole. This just made us go from fearful to bezerk. But we didn't go and started punching it. Hayden, Hally, and I instead started to resonate our auras. A hammer, sword, and sawblade formed out of our combining auras. They went to me, Hayden, and Hally, respectivley. Being made of our auras, they weren't actually real and were made of the bright combination of our auras; a sea turqoise. To the point: (bleep)'s about to go down.

Hayden immediatley started slashing at Shadow Arceus' hide, but the blade went straight through without dealing a hit. In response, Hayden was hit with a powerful shockwave that sent him reeling as well. I broke his launch by throwing my hammer straight up, which then took the impact of the launch. The Hammer then returned to me in which then I used my aura to heal Hayden. Hally pantomimed for us just to attack from all directions. We then recombined our auras and started our Frenzious Team Attack. We swung, threw, and slashed our weapons at all directions, teleporting after every combo. But instead of blocking, Arceus teleported over us and stomped us three. We landed right back on the fake ground, taking in all the pain and watching as our aura weapons just disappeared in our eyes. Shadow Arceus let off a large glare until it jumped onto its hind legs

"**RETURN TO THE DUST FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!**" The last thing its said until a hypersonic shockwave made us black out...

* * *

**Malik: Well you now know how hard we'll try to fight now**

**Hally: and for now, we will return to scheduled programs: Lillight Forest up next.**


	6. Ep5-: Flames of torture, Flames of auras

**Malik: Okaay... That flashback went a little off-trail. A quick explaination; Aura resonance is similar to Soul Resonance (for you Souleater fans). If you fans of the mystery dungeon series remember, auras are energies that humans and pokemon radiate.**

**Hally: So by focusing our auras out of ourselves, we can combine them, making them form weapons, raising our abilities, et cetera. At the current moment, Malik and I can only do aura resonance with ourselves and Hayden.(sheepishly smiles) And all because we're the only ones who've figured out how to use our auras**

**Malik: If you didn't know, now you know... Oh, and a shoutout to ****pikachu0311: I am the author, literally. thx for the positive reviews, Now that school is nearing a close, chapters will come flooding in until Volume 1 is finished, When I will start other fanfics. So yeah... (P.S.-It's Malik and Hally, not Malic and Halley)**

* * *

**Episode 5: flames of torture, flames of auras (PART 1): The forest destroying Cyndaquil?**

* * *

**Malik's PoV**

After the crazy delicious meal, Hally and I were standing in front of the Lillight Forest's mystery dungeon entrance. actually, you could enter the forest from any part of Lilliville, **but,** the only way to actually get into the mystery dungeon, let alone the center, was right in front of us. There was a sign sitting next to the entrace. I peered at it:

Mystery Dungeon: Lillight Forest Hill

Type correlation: Water, Grass, Bug

Difficulty: Trivial

level correlation: 3-5

Floors: 5 going above ground level

(Lilliville controlled territory)

-Exploraton Team Federation Scouting Report

"Another grass-type dungeon, real funny," I groaned

"Another?" Hally questioned. She must've not remembered anything from during the Underground Grasslands. I explained everything up to that point, "Ohhh. But wait, what about the other vials?" I had almost forgotten; the three remaining vials were hanging around my neck.

"Well now that we have a bag..." I opened up the bag we found earlier to reveal a opening with no casings except for a srange 3-slot. I placed the vials in the 3 slots, and they made a perfect fit

"strange," Hally and I said in unison. We then laughed, also in unison. Unison, the thing that powers all resonances. _To be one_. This all pondered in my mind for a reason I didn't understand. I was soon to figure out in due time.

"So we just go in?" Hally asked

"Yeah, but once we're in we can only get to the top in order to exit," I answered

"Wait, how?"

"you'll see, while I lead"

* * *

**1F**

This time, the layout seemed to be like a replica of Lilliville. the floor was made of mounds of mud as far as the eye could see, with no actual rooms. The mounds were seperated by either small streams with lilies or trees. _The trek will be easy, _I thought.

"Hey, why'd the entrance disappeared?!" Hally exclaimed

"Well, based on my research, mystery dungeons, as these are called, change format whenver somebody new enters. At the same time, the dungeon's entrance wil disappear to prevent pokemon from escaping. Anyways, let's get a move on," I started to move but realized the mounds were farther apart and higher in altitude than i first saw, "On second thought, we'll need to use the **Hammer swing and bounce technique**"

"Well, then let's go!" this technique consisted of Hally and I hammer throwing each other by the arms into a target. The one who hits the object bounces off of it on impact while the other jumps up to meet the first, where we grab each other by the hands and start spinning. the end result is a powerful spin glide. This is slightly different now, due to the transformation. So then, this technique was used with the trees as targets, then we would glide to other mounds. We moved in a creepy silence, though you could hear a rogue pokemon in the distance. After a few more bounces, we found the stairs and a surskit. It straight zoomed at Hally with quick attack.

"Leaf Blade!" Hally shouted as her leaf took a shiny green hue. Right before the surskit's impact, she took one slash, and as the surkit passed it stmbled and fainted. We headed up the steps...

* * *

**2F**

"Wow," I immediatley sputtered, "that was awesome!"

"Well, thanks!" Hally replied. I noticed a sharp, sweet smell, like cinnamon, but I let just drift into my subconcious; we did have a misson here. We swung each other around the floor, but at some point we were intercepted by a pesky Lombre which had gotten us from underneath. We scattered onto another mound as the Lombre was **Fury Swip**ing us. We just kept running circles around it until Hally jumped on its pad.

"Hit it! Hit it! Hit it!" Hally shouted as she started stomping on top of the lilypad, which had an agitating effect on the Lombre. I gathered some mud and launched a Mud-slap. This then blinded the Lombre, which we then used as an advantage. Once she jumped off, I hammer-threw Hally straight at the Lombre where she then readied another Leaf Blade. Once, again it led to a devastating effect. But this time, she actually drew blood from the now KO'd pokemon. We just stared at the horror. We had struck an artery near the navel, possibly the Mesenetric, assuming a Lombre has a similar Circulatory System. **(A/N: **science stuff, sorry.**) **

"Oh, gosh," Hally said, "Whoops. Well the cut ISN'T that deep, we should keep a move on,"

"K," I agreed, "Wait, he dropped some stuff," We saw some items drop out a small sling the Lombre was holding. In it were: 3 berries of the Oran species, a Blast seed, and some currency of some sort. Amazingly, the bag just vacuumed up the items, like a magnet.

"still, very strange," Hally said while peering and then shutting the bag, "We need to stop stopping, though," So we did: I crushed every Poliwag's resistance with a mud-slap, also shooting down Yanma with a water gun, while Hally slashed random Woopers to ribbons with Leaf Blade, still not forgetting to hit Lombre from a distance. Unfortunately, none of the rest of the opposition dropped items; only the currency from before.

* * *

**2 floors later: 5F**

Our endurance was starting to wear; Hally leaf seemed to go limp and it got harder for me to open my mouth. Luckily, I saw the final set stairs in a mound adjacent to the one we were standing on. We plain jumped over the ditch-stream, this one being very thin. We were then met by three pea like pods attached to some string of some sort. they just hung there, motionless.

"What are those?" Hally and I both questioned. This must've startled them, because they started rattling, knocking off a leafy hood. A closer inspection reveals they were really sewaddle, just sleeping under thier cute hoods.

"Oh nice!" I spoke, "some Sewaddle. let's just leave 'em be..." Unfortunately, these Sewaddle would become anything but cute. We observed as their leaves started glowing to a golden light. Then I realized...

"DUCK!" I screamed as I dived down. Thanks to that, we barely escaped a triple **solarbeam** by thinner than a millimeter. However, they were charging for another round, so I thought fast. Hally was about to attack with another Leaf blade, which gave me an idea; I grabbed her by the rear legs.

"Malik! What're you-" she didn't have time to answer as I flung her straight at the sewaddle, which had started thier 2nd round of solar death. Just as I imagined, Hally's leaf blade had actually reflected the Solarbeams. And as a bonus, Hally ended up knocking out all three sewaddle with the spin. She skipped the way back around, while the bag vacuumed the currency the kiddie bugs dropped.

"Well, time to see what this Cyndaquil has been up to," I mentioned as we headed up the final stairs.

* * *

**River of Light: Lillight entrance**

Hally and I arrived to see a more normal forest (Imagine a normal forest, please). The only thing different about it was the River of Light that was mentioned about by Joe. There was nothing light about it, though the Lilypads there were a golden color and for some reason, didn't float downstream. And in front of us was a Cyndaquil, spitting fireballs towards some of the trees, though it didn't seem it could use a move like **flamethrower. **It then faced us and shouted,

"Hey, what're you two doing up here!" That voice. It's very close to bordering a girl's or an 8-year old boy's. Which could only mean it belongs to...

"_It's Hayden!" _Hally and I whispered to each other. Yup, my best bud since Pre-school is a Cyndaquil.

"_What do we do?_" Hally asked

"_Knock him out," _I answered,"_and make him drink a vial_," Slowly I approached our comrade and tried to deal a backstabbing water gun. Unfortunately, Hayden saw it soon enough to roll in a ball of fire, **flame wheel**, and deflect the attack, causing steamy clouds to rise up to the leaves.

"HEY!" Hayden shouted, backing up to create some distance,"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get," Unlike Hally, this challenge was rather immediate.

* * *

**Hally and Malik VS. Hayden!**

Well, this time, I had the type advantage, but Hally was in the fire, literally. Anyway, I started with a succesful Mud-slap, which also blinded Hayden. This allowed Hally to start a large Leaf blade combo, though it wouldn't do as much damage as usual. Worse, Hayden turned to unleash a barrage of Pin Missles. Fortunately, The accuracy was way off and the fiery spines missed Hally. I then blasted a water gun off a tree and hurdled towards Hayden. By this time though, he wiped the mud off his face and launched me back with a dreadful flame wheel.

"Malik!" Hally cried as I landed a good 20 ft. back. I landed feet first, though, so I dragged my landing. Meanwhile, Hally tried to create some distance with Razor leaf, but Hayden's flame wheel singed the Leaves and made them useless. All the while gaining on Hally whom started running away at that realization. She ran behind a tree, which made Hayden fly straight up. But as advantage, Hayden uncurled and started a downward barrage of Pin Missles. Once again, the accuracy was bad but in bad timing, two spines hit Hally.

"Hally!" I shreiked. I could see her wincing from the pain, which brought anger over reason, "Okay, you're getting what was coming to you!" I immediatley charged up to Hayden and threw him straight up into the air (which souldn't be possible, since he is suposed to be heavier than me...), and then balsted him higher with water gun. I then grabbed some mud and jumped even higher than Hayden at his current state, "Aerial Slam!" I shouted as I crashed the mound of mud on him. This made his Impact a whole lot harder. As I landed, I noticed he wasn't done, even though he was dizzy walking.

"I'm not done yet!" he exacted my thoughts. But then I did an Epic finisher; I water gun jumped up, and then reversed the propulsion, crashing straight on him!

**K-O!**

The good old spiral eyes indicated Hayden's unconciousness.

"Hally!" I called, "come over here!" Hally did so, now unfazed by the fiery spines, somehow, "Give me a vial, please,"

"Okay," she dispensed one of the vials from the bag. I started opening it, "Wait, you're feeding it to him unconciously? Isn't that somewhat... dangerous?"

"Not really," I answered, "You should already know the chemicals I put in here, including the anti-antistetic,"

"Oh yeah," She remembered as I placed the vial's purple contents in Hayden's mouth. At first nothing, but then a large shout, and then he jumped up instanly.

"Hello!" He excitedly greeted us,"so what's the situation?" His memory wasn't cloudy at all, unlike ours..

"Well...um...not good..." Hally noted, "Well we did lose to Arceus-"

"Shadow Arceus," I corrected, thinking that Arceus's coloring and actions matched those of the Shadow Pokemon,

"Yeah, but since we're still alive, it definetly means we're in trouble," She completed,"but I'm pooped. We need to find someplace to go fast..."

"Wait, don't we have some Oran berries?" I questioned, thinking back to the Lombre encounter, "We should probably eat those, since we need to get to someplace to find a way out of this world, and it may take awhile," I opened the bag, which somehow was unscaved, "here we go," I said as I handed one to both Hally and Hayden.

"Sure we shouldn't ration these?" Hayden cautioned.

"Nah!" We all said as we all started chewing on the flavorful fruit. Alost immediatley, I felt like running on air.

"Now let's find a way down now," Hayden said as we started walking out of the forest. But then, we heard something land behind us and it roared:

"GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!" this roar was followed by a point where everything slowed down.

* * *

**ThIs WaS dIaLgA's DoInG!**

* * *

**Malik: Well, now I think I'll do some other stories for a moment. Also, Hayden has his own profile! It's hayDay.**

**Hally: Yeah, so kinda sit back for a while while we document some other adventures of ours!**


End file.
